Our Solemn Hour
by KillerKittycat
Summary: Set pre-Aang, Rokus actions at the beginning of the war, when the Fire Nation just attacks. Sad Songic.


Within temptations

Hey, first FanFic, maybe a songfic isn't the best way to start, but I personally really like it. I have ideas for others ones like this, but I don't know if people even read these. If you do, please just give me a short review. The song is Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation. Sanctus Espiritus means Holy Spirit.

Disclaimer: me no own.

_Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!  
_

Avatar Roku stared around him. The fire nation soldiers had retreated back to their camps for the night. The Earth Kingdom soldiers were fighting for their lives against the enemies, but they had so few troops against the huge forces of fire camped across the river. Moving to look over the walls of the earth kingdom stronghold, he could only see the fires burning. They seemed to spread forever. And he was the Avatar. It was his job to stop this kind of thing. Who could have guessed it would become so bad?

_In my darkest hours I could not foresee  
That the tide could turn so fast to this degree  
_

He looked down, a messenger was approaching the walls.

"Avatar Roku? I need to speak to Avatar Roku quickly, please somebody find him!"

"That's me, child, who needs me."

"It's the Southern Air temple, they're being destroyed by the Fire Nations weapons of destruction. They need help now!" Roku closed his eyes and sighed. Now the monks, who else would fall victim? He had to help. The Earth Kingdom army could handle itself while he was gone.

"I'm on my way."

_Can´t believe my eyes  
How can you be so blind?  
Is your heart of stone, no empathy inside?  
_

He went as fast as he could to the Southern Air temple, but it was already too late. The soldiers had massacred every one of the monks, and his wrath was great against the soldiers still there. Roku walked among the bodies of some of the best monks he knew, now cold in death, the air bending spirit gone from them. He would be back to bury them later. Right now he had to get back to the Earth Kingdom, before it was too late there as well.

_Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned  
So in the end now what have we gained?  
_

Roku flew back fast on his dragon. He passed a small town, where Fire Nation benders were burning the huts of the villagers. Despite the need to return to the main stronghold and command the armies there, he stopped to save the villagers. The Fire nation soldiers were never very hard for someone of his skill to beat, but there were so damn many of them. Destroying everything everywhere they went.

It wasted precious time defending every small village he passed, but this was what they were fighting for._  
_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,_

_can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?  
_

Roku put out the fires on the houses in the village, told the villagers to flee, that there were more soldiers coming, and left. These things shouldn't be happening. The four elements had always lived in relative peace. Why did the Fire lord think he could do this to the people? They had done nothing to him; they never interfered with the Fire Nation, or did anything to hurt their lives. But maybe that was it. Too much power in a race known to breed maniacs, and one of them gained control. Ozorn had a lot to answer for._  
_

_Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?  
Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?_

When Roku reached the stronghold, he saw that the enemy lines had advanced. The city was now being evacuated, and the children and old women were escaping into the tunnels under the city. They would be safe as long as the defenses held. If they fell, the remaining warriors would exit into the tunnels, and any benders still alive would seal them off, until hopefully help arrived from the water tribes.

_If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside  
it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time  
_

Roku went down to see the soldiers. The fire nation did not send attacks at night, so there was time for the Earth soldiers to recover a little of their lost strength. He didn't tell them about the deaths of the monks at the temple. It was too late for them to do anything about it. Better that they kept what little hope they had that the future could go back to normal, to the way it was before everything started.

_Will we remember all of the suffering  
Cause if we fail it will be in vain  
_

The message came from the Southern water tribe by messenger hawk. The last of the benders had died or been captured, and the survivors were fleeing by boat. No help could be expected from them. Two civilizations down, they couldn't afford to lose any more. There was only the Northern Air temple and Northern Water tribe left. Roku knew he was in danger of losing hope. He was the Avatar, how could he let this happen? As Roku put down the Water tribes letter, the sun rose up over the horizon, and activity started in the Fire nation camp. Time to prepare the soldiers for battle. Another day in this never ending war.

_  
Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,  
can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_


End file.
